EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6"
|title = EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" |image = Route_66_top_2.jpg |caption = Tour logo |type = Tour |artist = EXILE THE SECOND |start = October 28, 2017 |end = May 24, 2018 |previous = EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" |next = EXILE THE SECOND PERFECT LIVE 2012▶2020}} EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" is the second live tour of EXILE THE SECOND. It started on October 28, 2017 and ended on May 24, 2018. A footage of the January 31 and February 1 concerts in Saitama Super Arena was released as DVD/Blu-ray on May 23, 2018 as THE SECOND's first video release. Setlist Main setlist= # Route 66 # ASOBO! # Break It Down # WILD WILD WILD # SUPER FLY # 24/7 Cruisin' # New Jack Swing (cover) # LET THE MUSIC PLAY # WON'T BE LONG # Choo Choo TRAIN # Body # Shelly (SHOKICHI, AKIRA) # ( ) # ( ) # BACK 2U (SHOKICHI) # The One (NESMITH & ) # Make It Last Forever (NESMITH & ) # BLACK OR WHITE (EXILE THE SECOND Perfomers) # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # Summer Lover # CLAP YOUR HANDS # Going Crazy # Step into my party # Last Goodbye '-ENCORE-' # HEAD BANGIN' # RAY |-|May 24, 2018= # Route 66 # ASOBO! # Break It Down # WILD WILD WILD # Kenchi Solo # SUPER FLY # 24/7 Cruisin' # EXILE HIP HOP # WON'T BE LONG # Choo Choo TRAIN # Interlude (Sex Me Up feat. DEEP) # Body # Shelly (SHOKICHI, AKIRA) # ( ) # ( ) # Underdog (SHOKICHI) # The One (NESMITH & ) # Make It Last Forever (NESMITH & ) # THE NINE WORLDS Dance Performance (EXILE THE SECOND Perfomers) # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # Summer Lover # CLAP YOUR HANDS # Going Crazy # Step into my party # Last Goodbye '-ENCORE-' # HEAD BANGIN' # Rising Sun (EXILE) # PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~ (EXILE) # Heads or Tails (EXILE) # RAY DVD/Blu-ray |image = Db3bj4wX0AAt1Fx.jpeg|Limited Db3bj5-XcAAWgUl.jpeg|Regular |title = EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" |type = Video Release |artist = EXILE THE SECOND |released = May 23, 2018 |formats = DVD, Blu-ray |recorded = January 31 - February 1, 2018 |label = rhythm zone |chronotype = Video Release}} EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" is the first DVD/Blu-ray release of EXILE THE SECOND. It was released on May 23, 2018 in four editions: two limited and two regular 2DVD and 2Blu-ray. Editions * Limited 2DVD (RZBD-86571~2, ¥6,264) * Limited 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86573~4, ¥7,344) * Regular 2DVD (RZBD-86575~6, ¥5,184) * Regular 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86577~8, ¥6,264) Tracklist ; Disc 1 # ROUTE 6・6 TOUR OPENING # Route 66 # ASOBO! # Break It Down # WILD WILD WILD # Asian Dream # SUPER FLY # 24/7 Cruisin' # WON'T BE LONG # Choo Choo TRAIN # Sex Me Up feat. DEEP # Body # Shelly (SHOKICHI & AKIRA) # Tipsy Steps (AKIRA & TETSUYA) # ( ) # ( ) # BACK 2U (SHOKICHI) # The One (NESMITH & ) # Make It Last Forever (NESMITH & ) ; Disc 2 # Black or White (EXILE THE SECOND's Performers) # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # Summer Lover # Step into my party # CLAP YOUR HANDS # Going Crazy # Last Goodbye # NESMITH's Guitar & SHOKICHI's Drum Session # HEAD BANGIN' # RAY * The Creation of EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6･6" -Documentary- Participating Members * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * AKIRA ;Guests * ** EXILE ÜSA ** * DEEP ** TAKA ** YUICHIRO ** KEISEI ** RYO * * EXILE (May 24, 2018) ** ATSUSHI ** TAKAHIRO ** NAOTO ** Kobayashi Naoki ** Iwata Takanori ** Shirahama Alan ** Sekiguchi Mandy ** Sekai ** Sato Taiki Concert Dates Gallery SECOND01_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILE THE SECOND SECOND02_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILE THE SECOND SECOND03_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILE THE SECOND SECOND04_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILE THE SECOND EXILE01_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILE EXILE02_fixw_640_hq.jpg|EXILEEXILE THE SECONDロングツアーが幕張で終幕、サプライズゲストはEXILE Trivia * In the last day of the tour, on May 24, 2018, EXILE made a surprise appearance during the encore, where they performed three songs and announced their new Dome tour EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH". References External Links * Oricon Profile: Limited 2DVD | Limited 2Blu-ray | Regular 2DVD | Regular Blu-ray Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Tours Category:EXILE THE SECOND DVDs Category:EXILE THE SECOND Blu-rays Category:2017 Tours Category:2018 Tours Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays